


Fall of Summer

by clusterofblossoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #IDK #PlayboyAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterofblossoms/pseuds/clusterofblossoms
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn't the type to love. He finds love extremely indescribable, he finds feelings pathetic for they control people at an unavoidable moment. No, he's not the "I don't wanna fall in love" type. He just thinks it's too much work to love someone. But what can he do, when the one he loves, treats everyone the same? What can he do, other than to watch them play around, have that bright smile on, treating everyone as a toy? It was awful. But then again, feelings truly are pathetic. It controls you and doesn't leave you even when you want it to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A sakuatsu content because I'm sakuatsu deprived.

Sunny skies, scorching hot heat, crowded area, noisy streets. Sakusa Kiyoomi never liked summer. All these unpleasant sweats, people getting near him, the mixed smell in the atmosphere gets him sick. It was dreadful, especially because germs are everywhere. With a mask on his face, Sakusa didn't give a care as he made a disgusted look. ' _Disgusting'_ Everyone is disgusting. Or maybe not. 

Heaving out a deep sigh, Sakusa calmed himself, gazing at the road in front of him. Why was he unfortunate today? This isn't what he wanted. Letting out a small groan, he walked as soon as the traffic light indicated that it's alright for them to cross. With his mind focusing on how disgusting this day was, he didn't realize that someone was running and is going towards him. The pleasant fragrance behind his back momentarily shocked Sakusa, his consciousness eventually coming back. He wanted to turn and look back but before he could do that, a guy crashed into him, the fragrance submerging with him. 

What happened was all a shock for Sakusa. He was drowning in that smell, it was so pleasant, so lovely. Taking a glance at the guy who wore that fragrance, he subconsciously grimaced at the sight of a piss colored hair. However, once he saw the person's face on top of him, looking at him with a small smile, an apologetic look, Sakusa was stunned. How could a person this charming exist? 

"Yer—, uh, are you alright?" The blonde guy asked, helping himself up at the same time. "I apologize for the incident, Mr.?" He said, reaching for Sakusa's hands.

"It's fine. Just be careful next time." It was too late when Sakusa realized what he said. Looking at the expression of the person in front of him, he was conflicted. _'Why is he looking so amused?'_

"Then, is it alright for me to go? This is my call card. The name's Miya Atsumu. Please call me in order for me to properly return my gratitude. Once again, I'm truly sorry."

Hearing that, Sakusa nearly smiled as he took the card. It was something he didn't know why it happened. But the piss colored hair, that charming face, and that pleasant fragrance, it seems like he won't be able to forget that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning comes, everything starts. With the sun rising, the sunlight outshines almost everyone. The hustle and bustle start, roads and streets slowly get crowded, the roosters make a noise, indicating that the day finally came. For some, it may be a good starter, glad that they're alive each day. But for Sakusa Kiyoomi, grumpy as he is, he disdained how he has to go up so early, just so he could organize. Nonetheless, he would always go up at the right time, do his routine, proceed with the day and go back home disinfecting himself. 

Now that it's the season of endless misery, aka, heat, he wanted nothing but to stay at home, turn the air conditioner on full blast, lay down on his fluffy bed, and sleep peacefully. That was perfect, even when only thinking about it. Yet he has to sit here, pack his stuff, and prepare himself. _'Ugh,'_ He groaned, despising the idea of going out. Just when he thought that he'd just ditch the plan, his phone unexpectedly vibrated right on time, as if they knew he'd decide to ditch them, which is right.

"I'm not ditching." Sakusa immediately said before the caller could remind him. He received a few seconds of silence, hearing a chuckle afterward.

 _["See? I told you he's planning on ditching us!"]_ It was from the caller's background, yet it was loud enough for Sakusa to hear as he frowned. Well, it was true anyway. But he's never gonna admit that. No. No way in heaven. 

Just when Sakusa was about to drown in his thoughts, the caller continued to talk.

_["I heard Ushijima Wakatoshi will be there."]_

And there. That was how Sakusa Kiyoomi ended up coming with no single hesitation.

Thinking back, Sakusa couldn't help but wonder why he even agreed when he heard the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi, a former student of Shiratorizawa Academy, located in Sendai, the capital of the Miyagi Prefecture. 

It was well known that Sakusa respects Ushijima Wakatoshi for his abilities. No further explanation, just that. Even so, it made Sakusa wonder why he did all that, now that he's standing in a crowded place, mask on with disgust written on his face. With the sunny weather, the loud noise, Bokuto could tell that Sakusa's regretting everything, thus he quickly walked and shouted at the black-haired male.

"Hey, the ship's here!" The excitement in Bokuto's voice caught Sakusa off guard, Bokuto knew that. Although he feels bad, he just can't let Sakusa spend the summer vacation all alone. Plus, he might even have fun. Everything is unpredictable. 

_It surely is._

Entering the ship took a lot of time. Regardless, the fact that it was a private one was something Sakusa thanked for. As soon as he stepped a foot on the deck of the ship, he saw countless of people in their swimwear while the four of them were fully clothed. It didn't matter to him. Bokuto and the two talked to every person they passed through. Looking at the place, Sakusa found a lot of familiar faces.

"Hey, Omi-Kun?" 

Upon hearing that, Sakusa turned around, his gaze instantly falling on the orange-haired male. "Yeah?" 

"The others are going around and I figured you would like to rest first, do you want me to show you the room?" Hinata brightly asked, a smile plastered on his lips as he talked. 

"If you don't mind." 

The sun wasn't as dull as earlier, the weather is now hotter. It's the perfect time to go and disinfect, take a bath and then take a nap. It's not like Sakusa never planned on having fun but, the weather just now isn't going well with him. It'll be fine if it's at night. He could go and drink some while watching the ocean and the starry sky collide within the horizon of the endless sea. That'll be perfect.

But what he didn't expect was meeting the person he met back then. It was unexpected, it was unpredictable. That scent, that sweet and lovely scent of his, brought Sakusa back to the nights where he couldn't help but wish that everyone smells the same. 

At the corner of the deck, Sakusa stood by the dark, a glass of drink on his hands, his back resting on the high and sturdy railings of the ship, gaze resting on a certain blonde. 

_'Miya Atsumu, was it?'_ Sakusa thought to himself as he eyed the laughing male from across him. The lights were focused on the place Atsumu stood by, thus allowing Sakusa to see every detail on him. From the very fact that he's surrounded by girls and the fact that he's shirtless, Sakusa witnessed all that. The way Atsumu smiled and chuckled whenever a girl talks to him sparkled something in Sakusa's mind, heart and body. It made Sakusa conflicted.

 _'Miya Atsumu, huh?'_ As that name popped into his mind, Sakusa didn't notice the smirk he released. Maybe the few days of staying here will be fun. The black-haired thought, completely forgetting that he came here for someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly don't know how to use ao3 I'm conflicted :0


End file.
